The New Krystal Jade Gallagher
by HorseLoverKT
Summary: Summary Inside. Rated T cause I don't know where I'm going with this. No flamers. R&R! Happens after GG3. Please give me critisisms!
1. Descend

Summary:

A normal girl gets found by Gallagher Academy, who expects great things from her because of her heritage. The Circle of Cavan is after her, too. What if she doesn't want to be the worlds greatest spy? What if whe just wants to be normal?

* * *

Hello. My name is Cammie Morgan. I am a perfectly normal junior-in-high-school kid. Except for the part that my school is a school for spies.

Just like right now. One of my best friends, Bex, is standing above me in our suite, having just practiced a move that we had just learned in P & E (Protection and Enforcement). My next closest friend, Liz Sutton, is sitting on a beanbag at the foot of my bed, rifling through a textbook, trying to find what maneuver Bex had just used on me. My third roommate and best friend, Macey McHenry, was currently in an exam for Countries of the World where she had to determine what language, what accent, and what Mr. Smith__is speaking.

That day was the first Friday after Winter Break and all of us were relaxing (except for Macey) because our classes were canceled. I stood up and walked over to the bathroom, where I found a note taped to the mirror.

"Hey, guys!" I called, unfolding the Evapo-paper. Bex and Liz ran quickly to my side and read with me the note written in Mr. Solomon's, our Covert Operations teacher's, handwriting.

* * *

Hello girls! When you find this note, follow the instructions written below IMMEDIATELY and then report to the Entrance Hall at half-after four. (Ms. Sutton, you are coming too with Ms. McHenry.)

Get dressed up, we're going to see a play!

Pack all of your gear; this is going to be a tricky one.

Hair-spray your hair, we're going in a helicopter.

Good luck!

* * *

I finished reading 4 seconds after Liz and she turned to me in fear. "I don't have fancy enough clothes for a PLAY!" she screamed in my face, turning to her closet and tearing through it.

Bex dragged me by the shoulder into the bedroom, where she shoved me down on a beanbag just as Macey burst through the door and together, they assessed my face before turning to Macey's closet, where they tore through the ball-gowns even more feverishly than Liz. I tried to stand to help but Macey turned back to me and held a silvery dress next to my face. Bex then turned and held a gold long-sleeved dress to the other side of my face.

"Gold." they stated together before Macey turned back to place her dress on her own bed. She and Bex as one shoved me into the bathroom, where they start immediately working on my face and hair. Liz put in her own comments once in a while and after a long time of torture, Macey finally said, "She's acceptable." and practically threw me back into the bedroom to change. I quickly stripped off my uniform and put on the gold dress that hangs perfectly, fluttering down to the top of my knees. I quickly put on a pair of black gladiator sandals with gold and black gems on the top. Macey emerged from the bathroom and quickly ran her hand over the front of the silver dress that seemed to make her glow.

Bex came out in my red strapless gown and Liz skipped out in a blue spaghetti strap below-the-knee dress. Bex smacked her forehead and ran back into the bathroom, screaming, "Hairspray!" Then she came out and attacks my curled elegant up-do with the sticky stuff and some mousse. Then she sprayed Liz and Macey before we all walk out of the suite in a single-file line, finding the other juniors in dresses like ours. We all giggled on our way down the stairs, where we found Mr. Solomon and my mom in elegant eveningwear.

Mr. Solomon stepped away from Mom and smirked saying, "You know, girls, it is almost as if you got dressed knowing that the Blackthorne boys are going to be coming with us." The other girls erupted into titters as the front doors busted open, revealing our Blackthorne boys in a helicopter just across the long lane. Mr. Solomon and Headmistress Morgan quickly herded the ten girls into the copter. We all dove into it, trying to preserve our hair and dresses. I scrambled into a seat before noticing that to my left is Zachary Goode. He smirked quickly before the rest of the girls found their spots to my right and Solomon slides the door shut behind my mother.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is going to be very tricky. We are going to a play to protect one of the actors and the mother of this actress." he got right to the point, throwing everyone a picture. The picture was of a laughing group of girls. The one in the middle (whose face was circled in blue pen) was a typical seventh grader; she looked like she would be a Chameleon if she came to our school, too. Her shoulder-length, layered bob was just a shade lighter than black and her eyes were electric blue, like Macey's.

"Our protected is Krystal Jade Gallagher." Mr. Solomon said slowly. It took a couple of moments for his words to sink in, but then the cries of outrage erupted in the helicopter.

"Hey!" my mother screamed over the chaos, immediately silencing us all. "Let Mr. Solomon finish!"

"Thank you Rachel. Gillian Gallagher had a cousin, Grant Gallagher, who got married to Sapphire Kayerri and Krystal is their descendant. The Circle of Cavan has infiltrated Krystal's inner circle of friends and we suspect that they will try to take her tonight." I gasped and Bex reached across my shoulders to give me a quick hug.

"But Mr. Solo-" Bex interrupted.

"No buts, Ms. Baxter. You, Zachary Goode, and Ms. Morgan will be working backstage, trying to find the bugs in Krystal's dressing room before the play ends." he glared at Bex and tossed a box of headsets over to the three of us. Bex grabbed a Bedazzled set and Zach snatched a plain black one, leaving me with a pink one.

"Ms. Gallagher's mother is the reason why Krystal is in so much trouble. She is a descendant of Jacob Blackthorne." –Insert the boys' collective gasp- "and has been secretly training Krystal (without Krystal actually knowing) so she is at the level of a junior at either school, even though she is only 13 years old." Solomon finishes before getting cut off by Grant, Zach's best friend.

"Sir! Jacob Blackthorne never got married because she was tired of men getting distracted by the female species! –No offense girls."

"None taken." Macey replied evenly and Grant smiled gratefully.

"Well, he broke his oath. Do you remember when he mysteriously disappeared of the face of the earth? Do you remember his last words to anyone?" Mr. Solomon quizzed.

"I believe it was: 'Well, women aren't the worst things Josef. Sometimes we need each other'." Jonas, Zach's other friend, recited like it was a well-known nursery rhyme.

"Correct Jonas. After he said those words to his brother, he ran off for his evening run and never came back. He never came back until because he had run to his high-school sweetheart on a mission and had fallen back in love. He was running to her, where they then ran away together to Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Their descendants have stayed in that area for generations, and now we find them in Hartland, Wisconsin. Krystal is the greatest legacy that both schools have seen, and she is the last in the line of Gallagher's. She will be the last one with that last name." Solomon explained as he passed another box of Comms out. These were the less obnoxious, hide-in-the-ear kind.

Then he passed another box around that held buttons that said "Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dream-Button!" cross necklaces, and bow-ties. Zach chose a bow-tie, I chose a necklace, and Bex chose a button.

When we touched down, we were all ready. Bex (Duchess), Zach (Shadow), and I (Chameleon) each had a dart gun, bug sensors, and a truth ring. Bex and I also had wire-clippers, wrenches, and screwdrivers to remove the bugs. We also changed in the back of the Copter into more discreet-looking outfits. I was Karina Greene, an 18-year-old who was a trainee room sitter (I had the hardest job: I had to keep Krystal's dressing room clean and clear (and that's not even thinking about Mrs. Gallagher!)). Bex was Elli Grossman, a 17-year-old trainee make-up artist. She was assigned Krystal's make-up for the night and seeing that it was opening night, she had to get a lot of make-up tips from Mrs. Gallagher and Krystal. Zach was Henry Gregory, 18-year-old curtain/lights trainee. (He had an _easy_ job! NO FAIR!)

We all walked out of the copter casually to see that we were on top of a spectacularly big building called the Marcus Center for the Performing Arts. Surrounding us were relatively small skyscrapers, the kind you see in a city that is big enough to be called a city, but not big enough and populated enough to be "Big City Award" worthy.

"Let's get going ladies and gentlemen. Our workers should be heading towards the stairwell in the opposite corner. The rest of you, follow me to the public entrance." Solomon buzzed in my ear. I quickly snatched "my" name tag out of Karina's "Go Green" shopping bag that was filled with my other clothes, some pocket litter, and some of my bigger gear. I opened the door to sounds of crazed people running around like mad checking everything on the floors below.

Bex shoved past me, sliding on the railing, and I tried to keep her in sight while keeping on my two feet. Zach was running behind me. Finally Bex jumped off the railing and said darkly, "Voila."

We were on Floor #1, Ground Floor & Backstage for Main Stage. We pushed through the door to screams of, "Elli! Karina! Henry!" and a pear-shaped, bouncy lady grabbed Zach and I by the arm. "You're late!" and she dragged us deeper into the chaos. Her name-tag, which had spun around on the lanyard it hung on, read, "Henrietta Ill: Trainer." She was obviously the one who was in charge of us. She let go of Zach and pushed him towards a bunch of burly men who were fixing lights on the main stage and then dragged Bex and me across it. The theater was huge, as in, Rockefeller Center huge and had all red plush, cushioned seats under the chandelier that remained me of _Phantom of the Opera_.

"Here you are girlies." Ms. Ill said as we reached a long hallway on the other side of the stage. It had red carpeting and gold painted walls and jittery actresses, singers, and dancers were sprinting up and down the hallway in ridiculous costumes that made them look like they were from Jesus' time. Mrs. Ill pinched our cheeks and pointed us toward the end of the hallway, where you could see a door with gold stars plastered all over it. "Good luck…" the older lady laughed and ran back up the hall.

"Hey, you!" squeaked a tiny voice at hip level. A squatted to see a tiny girl with a pair of French Braids trailing down her cape-covered back. "Are you going to Krystal's room?" the little girl shouted over the noise and suddenly the hall was silent and still.

"Yes." I replied, standing up.

"But-But-But she's got The Mother!" gaped a girl who looked around 7 years old.

"It doesn't matter. It's her job." said a girl behind me. I spun and let out my breath as a girl who was one of the other girls from the picture in the helicopter waved from the door I was heading towards. "Hello, I'm Laura." she nodded to me, her long, dark blonde curls bouncing. Then she turned back to the other girls. "We've got two hours girls. Get ready. The girls in the hall all disappeared into the rooms lining the hall.

"Thanks." I whispered, grasping her hand in both of mine. "I owe you for forever."

She was already shaking her head. "No. I owe you." She laughed at my puzzled look and said quickly, "Okay. Mrs. Gallagher will explode if the Room Sitter and Make-up artist don't show up in" She glanced at her gold watch. "47 seconds with a good explanation for why they're late. Go!" She shoved Bex and me toward the starred door and finally we reached the place of operations.

I opened the door and saw gold on every surface in the room. Then I saw Krystal Gallagher sitting in a gold barber's chair with another one of the girls from the picture brushes her hair. Finally I see a very prominent lady in the room. Mrs. Gallagher was pacing in front of a golden chaise lounge, wringing her hands together. When she noticed Bex and me, she screamed and flew at us like a bird of prey. I stood tall in the doorway as she started screaming mutinies at us.

"How _could_ you even think about _being_ late? I thought that when I asked for the star's suite for Krystal Jade, I thought that we would be getting good service. But of course that's _not _the case." She paced back to the closet in the corner. There she grabbed a gold handled hair-brush and threw it at me. I caught it with ease and got right to work, brushing Krystal's dark hair free of tangles before the girl from the picture helped me wrap her head in a silver shawl. ("Silver! She can only wear WARM colors!) And then Bex helped me roll the chair to the vanity where a million make-up jars stood waiting.

Bex snapped open a brush case and got to work on highlighting Krystal's face. The picture girl (I think she said her name was Joan) went scurrying back to the closet to find a gold shawl to wrap around Krystal's head. I got to work shaping her nails (with help from Bex) and covered them in shimmery clear polish. Then I went to the closet where Joan pointed out what outfits the outfits came in. Then we dressed Krystal in a red toga and Bex put some finishing touches on her face.

Krystal had been transformed. Her eyes were still kind and cautious, but the rest of her face was proud and haughty. She looked like an Egyptian queen with full red lips, thick black eyeliner, and gold shimmer covering her.

"How do I look?" she asked tentatively, biting the inside of her cheek.

"Perfect." drawled a Southern accent from the door. The director walked in the door, striking a pose in front of her star. She smoothed a slightly wrinkled piece of her shawl before turning to me and glaring. "Now you. You will do everything I ask. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I squeaked, getting into my cover perfectly because A) Karina was terrified of her superiors and B) I have seen the lady in front of me before. I had seen her in Boston, on a rooftop where she tried to kidnap me. I am glad for Macey-colored wig and the contacts but my covers had been see-through before.

The lady commanded Krystal to do some vocal exercises with Joan and Mrs. Gallagher told she had no more use of Bex or me so we excused ourselves to the bathroom. First we checked the place for bugs or cams and removed the bug behind the mirror. Then we smashed it and I dropped to the ground in fear.

"That lady was the lady in Boston, Bex. She tried to kill me." I breathe.

"Oh, Karina," Bex moaned, signaling that someone was outside the door. "That director looked pretty toasty to me, what do you think?" I smile gently.

"She really did, Elli. She really did." we said the last sentence as one entity and then we walked out to face something scarier than the director,

Mrs. Gallagher.

* * *

How did you like it? I hope you loved it. If you didn't, give advice. NO FLAMERS!


	2. Black and White

When we got back in the room, Krystal was singing in a high, beautiful, clear voice that echoed around the tiny room. Mrs. Gallagher quickly shut the door behind us. "We don't want to distract her." she mumbled in my ear. She seemed happy now that daughter was getting the proper appreciation. I guess that she really isn't that bad. She just wanted her daughter to be happy. Krystal had this amazingly large smile pasted on her face and just looking at her, I felt her happiness surge through me. She had some sort of "karma" or something along those lines.

"You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors, it's the morning of your very first day…" she started a new song and starts dancing, spinning around the room like a fairy.

"Cause when you're fifteen and someone tells you they love you, you're gonna believe them…" she continued, not realizing how true those words are. This song always reminded me of Josh, who was my first boyfriend, my first kiss, and my first normal relationship with anyone.

"When all you wanted was to be wanted, wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now." she exploded into the bridge, almost knocking me over with the power of her voice.

"Chameleon. Do you copy?" Zach said in my comms unit.

I quickly walked into the corner and responded quietly, "Of course. Her bathroom is de-bugged but we haven't had a chance to check the actual dressing room because there's always someone there."

"Well, the director is asking me to tell all of the actresses to get down to the stage _now._ Could you do that for me?" he begs.

"Sure, Shadow. Will do. The director looked toasty to Duchess and me." I finished, turning to look at the room again. Krystal was just finishing her song. "That was the director's assistant. They want you onstage in 5." I said offhand so Mrs. Gallagher would get right to work.

"Are you ready, honey?" she almost pleaded with her daughter.

"Of course. This is my destiny." The girl was wise beyond her years replied proudly as she wrapped herself in a robe and strode out of the room, barefoot.

Joan followed at her heels like a puppy and her mother followed a couple paces behind. Once Bex had looked out the door, I went from door to door, informing the other children that they were needed. Then we (Bex and I) walked back into the dressing room and checked everything for bugs. We found 2 cameras, one behind the vanity mirror and one in the corner, close to the ceiling. There were also 4 bugs that we immediately removed and placed in other rooms before smashing them.

Then we sat on the chaise and talked to Solomon. "Wise Guy, we have all bugs and cams gone out of star's dressing room." Bex reported smugly.

"Good lob, Duchess. Chameleon, we need you to convince Mrs. Gallagher to send Krystal to our school." Mr. Solomon buzzed in.

"But sir- That's not possible." I complained.

"Yes it is. Figure out how to do it now or else…"

"Sir, what I was trying to say is we need to get Krystal's heart set on going to Gallagher. Mrs. Gallagher will do whatever she can to make sure that Krystal is safe, happy, and appreciated." I snap back at him.

"Meow!" Grant laughed. I heard a crack and I thought Macey had hit him upside the head before,

"Gotcha!" Anna Fetterman cackled like a hyena. I laughed gently but then sprang to my feet as the door banged open. Laura ran in first, followed closely by Joan and Krystal. Krystal was dragged over to her closet, from where she yelled "Help!" back at Bex and I. I immediately run over to the girls who are tearing through the closet.

"What do you need?" I begged, needing to know.

Laura crawled to the back of the closet and shouted back at us without turning, "We need a black three-piece pantsuit." Bex immediately turned to the top rack and started ripping through the fabric. I followed Laura to the back and on my way; I got hit in the face with a silky piece of fabric. I flashed on my flashlight to see that I had run into what we needed. I pulled it off the hanger and ran out into the dressing room.

The suit was a beautiful suit with a silvery-gray silk blouse, a jet-black cotton blazer, and a dark gray wool skirt. We quickly got Krystal dressed before going back to the makeup table to fix her hair. Laura and Bex piled it on top of her head while Joan looked for a pair of strappy black wedges with a little gold beading. She teetered around in those to get the feel of them while her friends went to report that Krystal was ready soon.

"Hey, can I call you Kris?" I asked tentatively, acting like Karina. Krystal nodded stiffly.

"Okay. Um, what school do you go to?" I continued, turning to the mirror to pat a hair back into place while sizing up her reaction.

She slouched slightly and her 1000-watt smile was diminished.

"St. Charles," she mumbled.

"Oh, do you not like it?" I asked as if I was Tina because Karina was a great gossiper.

"I hate it. I get teased every day for being smart and creative. I nearly have to lie about everything. I hate boys." she seethed.

She just gave me the perfect line! "Why not go to an all-girls school?"

"Well…" she considered.

"I go to an all-girls school in Virginia." I beamed. "It's called Gallagher Academy for Outstanding Young Women. We are all excelled in our classes and it is the best institute of its kind in the world. It was created by Gillian Gallagher because in the 1800-s because Gillian wanted to create a place where girls didn't have to be distracted by men.' _Thank you Grant!_ I silently praised that he told me why Jacob Blackthorne created his school.

"That sounds awesome! Wait, do you mean that everyone there is a super-genius?" she bubbled, straightening up and placing the smile back onto her beautiful face.

"Of course." I said sincerely, taking one of her hands in both of mine.

"Chameleon, the director needs Krystal NOW!" Zach screamed in my earpiece. I flinched then pulled Krystal by her hand into the hallway where she tore from my grasp and ran away, laughing manically. I followed after her reflexively and when we reached the stage, I saw the entire cast lying down on the ground with the red curtain drawn, breathing at the same time so it felt like the floor was breathing. The floor actually shook when they breathed in. It was amazing.


	3. Meeting

Disclaimer: I only own Krystal and friends!

Ok. Everyone. PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS! I'M BEGGING YOU!

Ok that was a bit spazzy, but I need to know what you guys think about the story! Help me!

* * *

Krystal pranced across the stage to the small stool set in the front and she jumped onto it gracefully. "Okay everyone! Vocal warm-ups!"

By this time, I really had to pee, but I couldn't leave Krystal to fend for her! She's a 13-year-old, for God's sake! Then I saw a flash of a cappuccino-colored hand that must have belonged to Bex and I walked across the back of the stage towards her.

Now, I have to clear something up before I continue. I only took my eyes off Krystal for a second. I barely looked away.

Now, in the split second where I was glancing at the owner of the hand (which was not Bex) Krystal got tackled. The director's assistant jumped on her and rolled her across the stage, sending everyone into complete chaos. Joan and Laura jumped on the director and pulled at her hair and necklaces. The real Bex jumped out from behind a curtain, screaming "Back-up! I need back-up!" although the comms were out. Zach tackled me before I could move, sending me towards the open arms of Ms. Ill, the trainer.

Ms. Ill then whispered in my ear, "Go get 'em girl!" and shoved me into the fight. By this point, Zach had ripped the assistant off Krystal and the two boys were sparring. I leaped at Krystal, giving her a quick medical check-up to check for broken bones. I pulled my dart gun out of my bag and threw it at Bex, who caught it and shot the director in the neck with the dart. Zach's sparring partner then noticed me helping Krystal to her feet and sprinting to the big curtain. He punched Zach in the head, sending him flying and ran at me. I immediately turned to Krystal and hissed quickly, "Go to the main entrance. There Macey McHenry will be waiting in a silver dress with a v-neck-" I never finished my sentence.

The boy had caught up with us and he had me in a head-lock. I tried to kick him in the shins, but he had pads covering his body.

"Now, Krystal darling, don't make any fast moves or your little friend will die. You too, Zach Goode." the boy said and the stage went quiet. Before he spoke, Zach had been creeping up behind us. My captor pulled a gun out of his sheath and in that infinitesimal moment, Krystal lunged. She gave him a Roundhouse kick to the head before grabbing my leg and sweeping me across the stage to Zach. He caught me and held me on the ground to watch. Krystal executed a perfect Andolskey maneuver on the boy and then he was out cold. Bex quickly slapped a Napotine patch on the director's forehead and threw one at Krystal, who caught it and pealed the sticker-back off to slap the patch on her attacker's fore-head.

She was an amazing fighter. Suddenly, the cast-members who had run for their lives were peeking around the curtains. Then Mrs. Gallagher ran onto the stage. I tried to stand up to talk to her, but a sharp stab in my side told me that my ribs were broken. Zach waved Bex over, and then she held me in her arms as Zach shot up in front of Krystal.

"My baby! What happened to my baby?" Mrs. Gallagher screeched. Bex gently laid me down (it still hurt like mad!) and shooed all of the cast members back to their dressing rooms except for Krystal's friends.

"Your daughter needs to come to Gallagher." Zach said slowly and quietly.

"No she doesn't. She is perfectly safe with me!" shouted Mrs. Gallagher, trying to push past Zach (but failing).

"She just got attacked by members of the Circle of Cavan. That is a group that tried to assassinate President Lincoln before your daughter's ancestor, Gillian Gallagher, killed their leader, Ioseph Cavan. Your daughter will be safe if she comes with us to Gallagher Academy. She wants to go." Zach insisted.

"Mom?" Krystal asked tentatively. Her mother nodded encouragingly. "I want to go to Karina's school." she continued, walking over to me while always keeping her eyes on her mother. Her mother was shocked into silence. _Finally! _When Krystal reached me, she gently began running her hand down my leg, squeezing occasionally. Suddenly she reached my ankle and I screamed in pain.

"No. No, no, no…" Mrs. Gallagher mumbled, turning away from her daughter. She took three small steps before turning back and flying to her daughter, who was wrapping my ankle tightly with a bandanna that was in my bag. Mrs. Gallagher grasped her hands around Krystal's arms and forced her to look in her Madre's eyes.

"Do you really want to go to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women?" Mrs. Gallagher said, looking Krystal right in the eye. "Look at me!" she screamed as Krystal glanced away.

"Yes." Krystal said sincerely. I could tell that Krystal was telling the truth. Mrs. Gallagher bit her lip gently and turned away, walking offstage toward the dressing rooms.

"She'll cool down and be fine." Krystal said as Bex went to follow Mrs. Gallagher. It was then that I noticed her leadership skills. Krystal Jade Gallagher (13-YEAR-OLD!) had just told Rebecca Lynn Baxter (a 17-year-old) to stop and Bex actually did what Krystal said. That was spectacular._ I_ can't even stop Bex from doing something once she starts.

Krystal stood and offered me a hand. Zach shoved past her to lift me bridal style.

"Ex_cuse_ me." Krystal snapped before storming off to her dressing room. Bex took me from Zach and she ran off after our protégée. When we got to the room, she was grabbing stuff off the closet racks and placing it all in duffel bags that Bex had hid while Krystal was doing group breathing with her pals. Mrs. Gallagher was sitting on the chaise, reading a book. Joan was talking on her cell-phone in the corner and a new girl (one from the picture) was packing up Krystal's make-up stuff.

The new girl turned to me and Bex and bounced over on the balls or her feet (must be a cheerleader. Ugh…) and beamed, "HI! I'm Rebecca Lynn Henry! You can call me Bex."

I looked at Bex Baxter and she looked at me and we both bent over with raucous laughter.

"What?" Bex Henry said defensively.

"I have a friend who is exactly like you. You even have the same name." I admitted, sending Bex deeper into her laughter.

Then the two Bex's walked over to Krystal's makeup table and finished up there while I went over to Krystal and helped her. Joan snapped her phone shut and walked over to Mrs. Gallagher and then they started talking.

Using my superspy hearing I heard them say the following conversation:

(**Mrs. Gallagher** Joan)

I think that it's safe to move her.

**Are you sure? I don't trust Joe Solomon and the Gallagher minions. They think they can fix anything.**

They're better than we were. They can keep Krystal safe.

**Are you implying something? **(At this point I glanced back to see Joan leaning away from Mrs. Gallagher like her life was in danger.)

Of course not ma'am; it's just that we let Anthony shove his way into her life.

Then Joan got up and started taking the bags out into the hall. I had so many questions for Krystal!

Who was Anthony?

What did he have to do with her safety?

And finally: Can I meet him?

* * *

R&R!

I am thinking of changing my username to something more Gallagher Girlish... Reveiw your ideas!

Thanks!

Criticisms are welcome, flamers are not. Thank you!

AmyHeartsIan


	4. Lions ROAR!

When Krystal and I finished packing the clothes, we took all the bags to the roof, where Bex was waiting. We stood on wither side of the British Bombshell and grasped her hands tightly. We dropped the bags at our feet and turned our faces to the moon so that Liz would know that it was safe to land her hovercopter (a Elizabeth Sutton original craft that has the speed and maneuverability of a helicopter, but the silence of a hovercraft). We were, to an outsider's eye, lionesses. Brave and Strong. When actually, we were kittens, afraid and small.

The hovercopter suddenly blocked the moon and hands pulled all of us into the sleek black body. As soon as we were inside, Zach was holding me in his arms, taking me to a bed where Liz was waiting withwith an x-ray scanner. I stretched to the bedst of my ability and Liz slowly passed the scanner over my body and I saw that my rib was just bruised. While Liz and Macey were wrapping me in the bandages, Krystal was telling the story, with some comments from Bex here and there. When they got to the part where mKrystal took over, I listeneed carefully to hear her side of the story.

"Theo was pulling a gun out of the cell-phone holster at his side and freaked. My mind froze and m instincts took over. I kicked him in the head and while he was shocked, I pulled Karina our of his arms and threw her across the stage to her boyfriend. I don't really know what happened after that. My mind completely shut down. I think I killed him, though."

One of the boys with strawberry-blond curly hair and light blue eyes (a traditional Irish moron) barked out a quick laugh and turned to his friends. "Il gattino pensa che è una leonessa!" he smirked, obviously trying for the _I-know-something-you-don't _Zach effect, but failing. He was awful at it.

Another thing he was awful at was impressing people. Just as he smirked, Krystal Jade smacked him across the face. "Do you realize that I'm not dumb! I speak Italian! I went to Italy for an all-summer camp thingy and I know that you just said 'Kitten thinks she's a lioness!' or something along those lines. Let me clarify one thing for you bozos," she turned her murderous eyes to all of the boys. "Well really it's two things that go together: One! Girls can do anything boys can do, and they do it it stilletos."-insert boys' smirks and scoffs of laughter along with Krystal Jade's death-glare-"Shut UP!" she screamed, stamping her foot. Wierdly, at that moment, the hovercraft shot into the air. Krystal started to fall over onto me, but she changed the direction of her fall so she could do a front-handspringand kick the boy who had spoke in Italian in the face. She still had her high-heels on, so she proved her point quite nicely.

"Secondly!" Krystal laughed loudly. "I not only think I am a lioness. I _am_ one." Her lips curled back into a smirk so much like Zach's that I was speechless. Sadly, the boys still had use of their mouthes. They all let out one bark of laughter.

That was all the time they had.

I don't really know what happened at that point. All I know is that one second the boys were laughing, the next, most of the girls were struggling to hold Krystal away from their crushes.

The Irish Moron leaned in as if he was going to say something mocking, but Zach jumped to his side and grippe his arm tightly. "Tim, dude. Leave her alone. Things'll clear up." my Blackthrne Boy siad lightly, shaking him gently (Well, gently for spies. If we were civilians, it would be rather rough.)

I walked (well, limped weakly) over to Kris and waved the others away. I grabbed her shoulders and stared into her eyes and just kept my pokerface. She looked so hurt and I could tell that Tim was just reopening old, painful wound. Then Krystal Jade Gallagher did something incredible. She, without even a blink, slipped a mask over her eyes so the emotions were all gone.

"Was it Anthony?" I asked her and she just kept staring at me.

"Who was it then?" The entire cabin was silent and watchful.

"Really?" I asked Kris, figuring that she used to have a crush that then crushed her (like my pun?).

"Whoa. Girls are telapathic." Tim breathed.

"No. Not all girls." my almost-sister started, taking my hands off her shoulders and gripping them in her own.

"Just spy girls." we finished in unison, still staring into the other's eyes.

* * *

I have to apologize for being an awful updater. I just am grounded from the computer until I clean my room and that is an impossible act. I am sneaking on my dad's computer to write this.


	5. AN I hate these but I have to

I am so sorry guys. I haven't updated anything in almost a year, but now I sam prioritizing and figuring ourt whaat matters the most to me. You should all expect an update in the next few weeks, first with the songfics, then continuing on to another story. Thank you for being patient with me and my busy schedule, I promise to get better at this. The Author's Note will be deleted when I update each story. 


End file.
